implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors (2008 series) (History of Margovya)
This article is about the 2008 TV series. For the 1969 TV series, see . For the 2007 science fiction TV series, see . |Row 2 title = Starring |Row 2 info = and |Row 3 title = Opening theme |Row 3 info = - "Come to Life" (2008-2011) - "Short Change Hero" (2012-2014, 2016-Present) feat. - "New Divide" (2015) |Row 4 title = Network |Row 4 info = Margovyan National Broadcasting Network |Row 5 title = Genre |Row 5 info = Police procedural, action, drama, comedy, suspense |Row 6 title = Seasons |Row 6 info = 10 |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 110 ( ) |Row 8 title = Running time |Row 8 info = 40 - 42 minutes |Row 9 title = Series run |Row 9 info = June 1, 2008 - Present}} The Interceptors is a Margovyan police drama television series, amd part of the franchise. The show was developed by as the continuation of the 1969 cult classic TV series created by . It currently stars , , , , , , and . The series premiered on June 1, 2008, and its ninth season recently concluded on August 28, 2016. The series follows the story of the Interceptors, a special unit in the , and later a covert-force unit under the direct control of the president of the fictional South American Confederation, charged with intercepting all manners of grave heinous crimes threatening to destabilize Margovya and, later on in the series, the entire South American continent. Plot :See also: Former Interceptor ( ) of the Arbatskaya City Police Department is approached by the and asked to become the head of the bureau's newly-formed special unit, Task Force Interceptors. Its task: to protect amd defend the Republic of Margovya from being destabilized by criminal elements who seek to profit from the chaos following their heinous crimes. ''The Original Interceptors'' (2008) :See also: The first season of the new Interceptors consists of ten episodes. It is concerned mostly with the assembly of a new deniable operations unit for the Republican Bureau of Investigation, codenamed "The Interceptors". Ieronim Antonovich is hired by the RBI to assemble a team capable of accomplishing the objectives set before him by the agency. He brings in RBI agent (Polikarp Chakulakov), private investigator (Klaudia Glaser), hacker Izmail Berovsky (Mstislav Pankavuranov), wrestler (Tungburshan Shungarhanbayev), gymnast Yelizaveta Glebova (Fadia Serova), "lady of the night" Barbara Evangelista (Andrea G.), and street racer vigilante Ustin Balikrokov (Ustin Kubasov) into the team. Also, Antonovich recruits Colombian extortionist Mateo Barraquiel (Viktor Boevsky) to help fund this new venture. Their first job, taking down a human trafficking ring operating on the Margovyan-Peruvian border, goes off without a hitch. ''Anonymous'' (2009) :See also: The second season consists of ten episodes. After a cyber attack of unknown origin almost cripples the Margovyan Defense Ministry's networks, the Interceptors are asked to uncover the people responsible for the attack. Technologist Berovsky recognizes codes used by the hackers to access the network as the digital "fingerprint" of the Margovyan branch of the hacktivist group . He arranges a secret meeting with one of the group's members, who denies that Margovya Anonymous was behind the attack, and reveals that a group of radical hackers had split off from the group to become cyber-terrorists. The Interceptors eventually locate the splinter group's headquarters in Duyao, and after an intense gunfight between the Interceptors and the cyber-terrorists, as well as Berovsky's efforts to stop the terrorists' attack on Margovya's surface-to-air missile control network, the cyber-terrorists are finally brought to justice. At the same time, they must stop a terrorist group from setting off a nuclear device in Ikulsk. They manage to stop the truck just in time, and they do manage to learn the identity of the terrorist group before the nuke truck driver is killed by an unseen sniper: the Army of the Spanish Culture, the main antagonist of season 3. ''Herencia Española'' (2010) :See also: The third season consists of ten episodes. The Interceptors are back in action after a few politicians in Bonjoaya were kidnapped by the Army of the Spanish Culture, forced to accept a "Spanish baptism", and then executed. The Interceptors later determine that the supposedly low-level insurgency in Bonjoaya dedicated to restoring Margovya's Spanish heritage and the removal of the entirety of the country's Russian heritage, is gearing up for another attack on the country after the failure of their nuke truck plot in season 2. Their chase eventually ends at the slums of Banananovich, when the Army kidnaps Berovsky. Although the Interceptors succeed in rescuing Berovsky, he hands in his resignation from the group, stating that this latest venture was the last time he wanted to see frontline action. Meanwhile, it is revealed that a shadowy group of Margovyan politicians has already started the process of "de-Russifying" the country, implying that all the Interceptors' efforts were moot. ''Confederation'' (2011) :See also: The fourth season consists of ten episodes. Balikrokov is killed and Glebova severely injured during a dangerous high-speed chase, leaving the Interceptors woefully lacking in a speed freak and slippery gymnast. New RBI Director Dmitry Zhorin (Mark Tramvitumov) considers disbanding the unit, but they are saved by President Pelayo Topacio Almendras (Farhad Talnaev) of the South American Confederation, who wants a deniable operations unit under the direct command of the office of the President. For their first mission under the SAC, the Interceptors are tasked with taking down a new drug cartel selling a revolutionary new drug in Brazil that heightens both sex drives and aggressiveness. They finally track down the cartel's leadership to a German-Brazilian named Hans-Ludwig Redl ( ), whose grandfather was linked to the network and , the Nazi "Angel of Death" obsessed with twins. The final confrontation occurs in Redl's hacienda in the rural countryside of the Brazilian-Margovyan border, and in the ensuing firefight, the Interceptors free hundreds of Jewish twins forced to do slave labor for Redl's cartel, and they quickly turn on their former guards and tormentors. Redl, shocked by the crumbling of his drug-fueled neo-Nazi reich, tries to commit suicide by ingesting cyanide, but he is beaten to death by his Jewish slaves before he could do so. ''Protect the President!'' (2012) :See also: The fifth season consists of ten episodes. The Interceptors are back in full operational strength with the Spy's recovery and recruitment of a new Speed, and just in time, as presidential candidate and former Interceptor team member ( ) asks Interceptor Antonovich a personal favor: keep her safe during her campaign. A death threat claiming that God wants the threatener to blow up Fufanova makes its way to the RBI and the Interceptors, but with many others also wanting to take out Fufanova (some dating back to Fufanova's days in the original Interceptors unit) and the other presidential candidates and even the president himself, the new Interceptors are too busy taking down threats to focus on one single threat. Eventually, a man named Antay Ribabov (Boris Nukorev) is discovered to be the one behind the death threat letter, and the Interceptors quietly arrest him, and Fufanova is eventually elected president. ''Trail of Ashes'' (2013) :See also: The sixth season consists of twelve episodes, and marks the first time the new series had more than ten episodes in a given season. The Interceptors, undercover in Iquique, Chile, discover that Moroccan arms dealer Oussama Ghelassie (Peter Williams) has plans to sell components of nuclear devices to a yet-unknown terrorist group operating in South America. Both the Margovyan and Confederation presidents are adamant that the devices be intercepted at once, but this is complicated by the arrival of Jonathan Longissimus (Georgiy Dostalinsky), an American mercenary who once had connections with Interceptor Antonovich, and who now works for an unknown person or organization. Technologist Denchov finds out that Ghelassie obtained the devices through "disgruntled elements in South Africa, Namibia, and Zimbabwe," and the Interceptors track down Israeli scientist Thomas Ezra ( ) in Brazil, who reveals that two South African nukes (built with Israeli cooperation) were left behind in Namibia, and that said nukes have gone missing since 2008. Antonovich reluctantly teams up with Longissimus once they learn that a device has been located in Buenos Aires, while other members of the team head for Peruviyanovsk when they learn that the Shining Path of Margovya has purchased the second nuke from Ghelassie. They successfully steal the nuke from Senderos Margovianos, but then Antonovich tells the team that Longissimus has double-crossed him, and has taken the nuke in Buenos Aires for himself and his mysterious client. ''No Place for Heroes'' (2014) :See also: The Interceptors: No Place for Heroes (originally The Interceptors: Back at 6) is the upcoming feature film celebrating the 45th anniversary of the Interceptors franchise, and the first Interceptors feature film starring the cast of the 2008 series, and the first film not to be directed by . It will see the Interceptors being deployed to Carbombya as part of Margovya's contribution to the South American Confederation Mission to Carbombya (SACMICAR), where they chase after a mysterious private military company known only as "Group I", and discover links between a high-ranking Carbombyan general, the deputy commander of Margovyan ground forces in Carbombya, and a notorious Carbombyan warlord. Meanwhile, Interceptor Antonovich is still after the trail of Jonathan Longissimus and his stolen nuke, while back in Margovya, a new threat makes himself known to the people closest to the Interceptor's heart. ''Heroes & Better Men'' (2014) :See also: The seventh season consists of 15 episodes, including the two episodes that were broadcast together as No Place for Heroes. It continues the story that started in No Place for Heroes, with the Interceptors chasing both corrupt generals on both sides of the Carbombyan conflict, eventually just managing to stave off a brewing civil war. The freelancer Jonathan Longissimus is back, along with his stolen South African nuke, whose purpose for the weapon is still unknown. The Interceptors return to Margovya to deal with numerous problems within the country that may or may not be related to their work in Carbombya. Meanwhile, Arkady Arbatsky, a relative of one of the old Interceptors, kills Gerry's ex-wife Bogdana in retaliation for the death of his younger brother, a death in which Ieronim had a leading part. ''Plan Yellow'' (2015) :See also: The eighth season consists of 10 episodes, according to Orfanov, and marks the return to the serial style of the earlier seasons. Ieronim is still in mourning over the death of his ex-wife Bogdana, to whom he had just proposed before her untimely death at the hands of Arkady Arbatsky, but Yelena manages to convince him to return to the Interceptors one more time for one more case. The Interceptors are tasked with investigating the possibility of a coup in Margovya as she prepares for the year's presidential elections. However, this is complicated with the discovery of a corpse infected with a previously unknown virus on one of the RBI's provincial headquarters, and the arrival of a few unsavory characters into the country. The action culminates with a biological attack at the heart of Margovya City which paralyzes the entire nation and leads to the deaths of and . At the same time, Ieronim finds out that Arkady, the man who murdered his wife, was the one behind both the bio-attack and the planned coup in Margovya, which was started after news of the attack on Margovya City reached the generals in charge of the coup. The remaining Interceptors thwart the coup attempt while Ieronim goes after Arkady, whom the Interceptor finally manages to kill to avenge Bogdana. Following the conclusion of this particular investigation, Ieronim tells Director Soryanova his intention to finally retire from the Interceptors, and names Gavriil as his successor. Ieronim leaves the Interceptors with the surviving members none the wiser of his departure. ''Lex Talionis'' (2016) :See also: The ninth season consists of 13 episodes, a stylistic direction which German Orfanov chose to "give the series a total of 100 episodes". The Interceptors, now under Gavriil after Ieronim finally retired, is tasked with investigating the mysterious deaths of two girls, who apparently died in a fire in their hotel room. The Interceptors discover that the two bodies discovered in the hotel room are not the girls who were staying in the room before the fire, and they must now find out who would go to the effort of faking two girls' deaths. At the same time, there has been a disturbing rise in the number of extrajudicial killings in the country, most of which are being claimed by a sinister organization calling themselves the "Margovyan Death Squad". The Interceptors' efforts to track down the missing girls and the Margovyan Death Squad takes them out of Margovya and South America itself into the Balkans against fascist gangs, an anti-Communist revolution, and an anarchist invasion of a sovereign nation. ''Most Wanted'' (2017) :See also: The anti-drug campaign initiated by Philippine President Ricardo Duvente spills over in Margovya with the Mayor of Arbatskaya City, Yefrem Stasevich, ordering a similar campaign in his city as he prepares to run for governor of Arbatskaya Province. The RBI Interceptors are tasked with participating in this anti-drug campaign to make sure that nothing funny happens, but then it is the Interceptors themselves who are put to the test when they apparently shoot and kill one of the members of the original Arbatskaya City PD Interceptors unit, who was working undercover inside a supposed drug cartel operating right in the heart of Margovya. Evidence of past RBI Interceptors misdeeds also turns up, forcing the RBI Interceptors to go underground and become vigilantes of their own. Little does anyone know that all this is part of an Interceptors plan to discover a dangerous faction within Margovya working to turn the nation into a battlefield. ''The Final Battle'' (2019) :See also: The series takes place a few months after the end of , with Leonora Rosario ascending to the presidency of the Philippines after the death of Ricardo Duvente and Ieronim Antonovich being elected president of Margovya. A number of Philippine police officers are murdered by the infamous . Just as the Interceptors make the connection that the murdered officers are all their allies during their past adventures in the Philippines, both former and current Interceptors members (both in the Arbatskaya PD and the RBI) are also killed by mysterious assassins. While the surviving Interceptors members regroup and try to make sense of the killings, Presidents Rosario and Antonovich are ambushed in Ikulsk during Rosario's state visit and assassinated. Philippine Vice President Leila de Lima swiftly seizes control of the government but is revealed to be subordinate to Pedro and Sally Duvente, son and daughter of the late President Duvente. Even then, the Duvente siblings are not the masterminds of the assassinations; they also work for someone (or something) much more powerful, cunning, and terrifying the Interceptors have ever faced before... Cast :See also: Current cast * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as * as Fernando Tarrasco * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as Former cast * as Izmail Berovsky (Technologist, 2008-10) * as Ustin Balikrokov (Speed, 2008-11) * as Mateo Barraquiel (Extortionist, 2008-11) * as Martina Ximenez (Extortionist, 2011-13) * as Barbara Evangelista (Lover, 2008-13) * as (Brawn, 2008-15) * as (Actor, 2011-15) * as (Interceptor, 2008-15) Recurring cast * as RBI Director Eva Soryanova (2008-10, 2013-Present) * as RBI Director Dmitry Zhorin (2011-12) * as Margovyan President Konrada Fufanova (2012, 2015) * as South American Confederation President Pelayo Topacio (2011, 2013, 2015) * as American mercenary Jonathan Longissimus (2013-Present) * as Bogdana Queruva, Ieronim's ex-wife (2013-14) * as Arkady Arbatsky (2014-15) Casting The executives of the MNBN was not sure whether to recast the actors who starred in the last season of the original Interceptors for the new series, or whether to start all over from scratch. Eventually, a compromise was reached: a new cast would be assembled for the new series, but a member of the old series cast would be named the new series' Interceptor. The executives had narrowed the selection down to two choices, and , who played the Extortionist Ieronim Antonovich and Mouth Konrada Fufanova, respectively. Both Umalin and Isarmova were tagged as possible Interceptors, but eventually Isarmova had to turn down the offer due to ongoing commitments with other shows, and Umalin became the first Interceptor of the new series. Isarmova did express interest in being involved in the project as soon as her commitments allow, and she did star as her character in the old series in season 5 of the new series, now as a presidential candidate. Production Development first saw the original series in 1990, although he claimed to not like the series until was brought on as the series' executive producer in 1993. He wrote one of the episodes of the final season of the original series, and when the series was finally canceled, Orfanov immediately set about writing a proposal for a movie, and elements of his proposal ended up in . He also had a proposal for a reenvisioned and revitalized Interceptors series that he brought to the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network, but he was refused by the network because they considered that it was still "too soon to relaunch." Eventually, in 2006, Orfanov was given the go-ahead by MNBN executives to relaunch the series by approving the production of a single ten-episode season. Until 2014, the series was approved only for a single season per year extension. That year, the MNBN and Orfanov reported that they had reached an agreement that extended the new Interceptors to at least four seasons and a movie, to be produced both by the MNBN and Orfanov's Orphanage Productions. Training The main cast actors were given an intensive training program by RBI agents, rumored to be similar to the one used by the RBI in its Greendrop training facilities. Starting with season 2, they were also given firearms training by members of Margovyan special forces, and taught many aspects, including running, teamwork, tactical manouvers with and without weapons, and other paramilitary tactics. In preparation for the filming of The Interceptors: Back at 6 (which would later be renamed The Interceptors: No Place for Heroes), the actors were trained by members of a yet-undisclosed private military company in the tactics that they utilize in open and urban battlefields, how to assemble and disassemble various weapons, and more. They were also taught how to handle weapons such as the , , , , , , and the . Filming and locations Filming for the first season began in Ikulsk in early March 2007, with scenes set in the Margovyan-Peruvian border being shot in Peruviyanovsk and Greendrop and surrounding areas in May of the same year. For the second season, Duyao became the primary location of shooting and was subsequently named as the place where most of the season's events take place. The third season, taking place in Bonjoaya, was filmed there, but the slums depicted in the episode "Secuestrado!" were built on soundstages in MNBN's studio lot. Beginning with season 4, when the series narrative made the action go international, filming for the series regularly took place outside of Margovya, but the climactic fight between the Interceptors and Hans-Ludwig Redl's cartel was shot in the Hacienda Pankavuranov de Banananovich. For the fifth season, Ciudad del Celebridad was used to represent the many Margovyan cities that the Interceptors visited, with German Orfanov stating that he chose Ciudad del Celebridad because it "has facets of almost every other Margovyan city within its limits, meaning we can use it to stand for almost any city in Margovya we chose." By the sixth season, the series was being filmed in Sao Paulo, Brazil; Iquique, Chile, and Buenos Aires, Argentina, with the parts set in New Marginalia being filmed in or around Svolochyville, Opula. For the movie No Place for Heroes, principal filming took place in Muluwheyo, whose government has a good relationship with Margovya's government. Muluwheyo will also be the place where much of the upcoming season, Heroes & Better Men, was filmed. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Media Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)